


[Taylor is Here]

by DesertDraggon



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Crying, Fix-It, Genderless Player, Genderless Taylor, Other, Post-Silent Night, Smooching, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed after Silent Night.</p><p>You saved Taylor, they're alright now. Everything is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Taylor is Here]

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor is represented by they/them pronouns because-  
> A. I headcanon them as nonbinary.  
> B. So you can interprate them as whatever gender you wish.
> 
> The Player (you) is also ambiguous in gender to suit all readers.
> 
> There are no dynamic physical features mentioned so its totally up to you as to what Taylor looks like.
> 
> WARNING: This is placed after Lifeline: Silent Night. If you have not played that one, go do it because it's gud shite. I cried a lot. I'm still crying that's why I had to write this. 
> 
> Have fun!

Taylor gasped, waking with a jolt. Everything was warm, quiet. Well mostly quiet. Taylor could tell they were on a ship, the familiar hum of the engines vibrating through the walls. They heard your sharp inhale as they shifted on top of you, pulling back abruptly to stare down at you in shock. You both stared long and hard, a small smile on your face as you shifted to prop yourself up on your elbows.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” You whispered, your voice catching in your throat. Taylor’s brows furrowed in confusion before it dawned on them.

“Are you…are you the one who-” they whispered back, their eyes beginning to well up. You nodded enthusiastically, the lump in your throat getting tighter. Taylor let out a sob and hurried their face in the crook of your neck. You couldn't help but join in the pity party with some hiccups of your own as you wrapped your arms as tight as you could around them.

Taylor pulled back, wiping their eyes with their gloves. “I'm sorry, I'm probably killing you with this suit.” You snorted and shook your head.

“I don't give a damn, I'm just happy you're safe, you're alive.” They grinned at you, eyes still glistening with tears.

“How did I- was it the tunguskite?” They croaked, sounding like they were about to break out into tears again. You shrugged and rested your hands on their sides comfortingly.

“I don't know. I'm not sure how, but there was this bright light as soon as I was about to lose contact with you. Suddenly there you were, I had no idea but I took a wild guess and…”

“That voice, it was you? Who grabbed my shoulder?” You nodded.

“I pulled you out of the light. Taylor it was so beautiful, you were surrounded by that glowing, the crystals. You were….so beautiful.” You both laughed and Taylor slowly sat up, beginning to pull off parts of their suit and leaving it on the floor beside the cot you both were in.

“How did we get here?” They asked you, pointedly wiggling their eyebrows in a suggestive manner. You laughed, rolling your eyes.

“You passed out as soon as we made it back through the light. I dragged you here and well- you're awfully heavy you know.” Now it was Taylor's turn to roll their eyes. They had finally stripped themselves of the rest of the IEVA suit, leaving them in nothing but a T-shirt and pyjama pants. You sat up more, continuing to watch them as they ran their fingers through their messy hair.

“I’m ok then? Wait are- oh no.” Taylor wobbled, their knees going weak. You reached out to steady them, pulling them back into your lap in the bed. They sighed in relief. “Thanks. Now as I was saying, are the others… have you been able to contact them?” You shook your head.

“I haven't heard from the crew if they have, and I was too busy attending to you to tend to that matter myself.” Taylor nodded understandably.

“Where are we exactly? How come you were unable to come along if you were in range of my signals?” They asked, looking somewhat dejected. You shrugged and put a hand on their arm.

“I have no idea how I got your signal to be honest. We're halfway across the galaxy. All I could do was...observe. Try and help. I-” you looked down, tears threatening to fall when you felt Taylor’s hand on your cheek. 

“Hey no, its ok I understand.” They murmured softly, your eyes meeting as you looked up at them. You didn't realize how close to you Taylor was. “You being there for me, it was the single best thing that happened. And in the end you did save me. You pulled me out of there, you're my hero.” They whispered, you could feel their breath against yours. Your heart was racing as you leaned in, closing the gap between you two. Taylor gasped before pulling you closer to deepen your kiss. Your lips slid together, tongues darting out to taste. Your hand slide blunder Taylor's shirt across their soft skin, sending shivers up their spine.

Taylor broke the kiss only to move to straddle you, getting comfortable before kissing your jaw back up to your mouth. You moaned and bucked your hips against them, earning a lustful moan from Taylor. You both broke apart gasping for air, Taylor’s cheeks dusted bright red all the way to their ears. They looked so beautiful, panting, lips parted and wet, shirt riding up to reveal their skin. You wanted to shower them in kisses, and hold them close, the feeling overwhelming and causing you to cry again. Taylor leaned back in with a chaste kiss, resting their foreheads against yours.

“I'm just so happy you're OK, I was so worried. There was nothing I could do and you had already given up getting out of there I thought- I didn't want you to go. I didn't want to say goodbye.” You sobbed, holding onto them for dear life. You could feel Taylor shake, and tears hit your cheeks, they were crying as well. 

“I didn't want to say goodbye either. I'm here now, thank you so much. Hello you, I'm here now. I'm OK.” They smiled, sniffing and curling into you. You both stayed that way for a long time, holding each other tight. Eventually Taylor fell asleep, their breathing soft and content. You sighed shakily, burying your face in their hair as you too drifted off to sleep. 

Finally Taylor was safe, safe in your arms. It was going to be ok.


End file.
